The Dusty Book
by Maxwell Demon
Summary: Sirius's diary as he records his years at Hogwarts. Rated for mild language and sexual refrences INCONSISTENCIES FIXED
1. Year I Leather Bindings

Okay, going to try again to write another fanfic. Guess my heart hasn't been in it lately. Also note that this has nearly nothing to do with my other fics. So without further adieu, I give you: (PS Tonks (not the HP character! You know who you are) I dedicate this to you! Thanks for laughing at my lame jokes)  
  
THE DUSTY BOOK "Here I sit, an old volume. No one's looked at me for a long time, how many years I can't be sure. But I remember that it was a time when people were loud and jovial. Taking life as it came at them and never looking back. I used to belong to one of the louder of this type. Sirius I think his name was, ah, yes. On page one, silly me: The thoughts of Sirius Orion Black. 1971-whenever I stop writing.  
  
"Maybe I should start where all things start though, at the beginning. Oh how I miss the way the quill, raven feather I think, tickled my pages. They haven't been seen in so long. I still hear them, the children whispering below my hiding place. Sirius didn't put me here you know? One of his friends-Peter, a little mousy boy as my owner described him, did. But I am getting off track so allow me to start with what comes after page one-page two."  
  
SEPTEMBER 1st, 1971~ Tuesday  
  
Mum got me this journal, reckons I'd want one to record my 'adventures' in. I don't see what adventures there are to be had. 'S just Hogwarts really, a school like all others and none other at the same time because all schools are different. Gods, I'm starting to sound like Jonathan, ruddy philosopher he is.  
  
I'm not nervous, really. Jon an' Calliope both go or have gone to Hogwarts so 's nothing different 'cept this time it's me. Oh dear, I'm writing like I speak, oh well, what's it matter? (Jon an' Calliope are me cousins)  
  
The Express is real big an' I'm all alone in my compartment, don't like it at all. James is off somewhere with his girlfriend Morgan, don't know what an eleven year old could do with one 'o those. But he's abandoned me with ease so I'll have to put something nasty in his bedclothes.  
  
STILL SEPTEMBER 1st Guess what? I'm not alone any more. Not that it's James, but it'll work. He's this little French kid, tiny really. Looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in his whole life mum would say.  
  
It was so strange; I was reading some Muggle book called Fahrenheit 451 when the door slid open an' a kid with-get this-*grey* in his hair stuck that head into the door an' looked around afore he said in this totally wicked accent, "Eez zees carh taken?" So naturally I said "no" an' let him come in. It was real awkward at first but then he started to read some French book and let me alone so now I'm writing.  
  
SEPTEMBER 2nd, 1971~Wednesday I was sorted into Ravenclaw, ick! But the little French kid, Remus I think he mentioned his name to be, strange name, was sorted into Ravenclaw as well. Could of sworn I've heard it afore. No matter, we started classes today, had nothing but spare time until after lunch and then History, the most boring class.  
  
I wonder if Professor Binns is boring 'cause his brain is still with his body so he doesn't have any of the stuff that gives you a sense of humour.  
  
P.S. James was nastily shocked to find a melted chocolate frog in his bed this morning, unoriginal, but I haven't had enough time to find where the creature lurk here  
  
SEPTEMBER 24th, 1971~Friday Core! The ruddy professors never give us a brake! It's as if I can feel my very mind depleting itself due to an overload of knowledge. Remus, my new friend, is taking this in stride. Every bloody night he spends at least an hour sitting in his blue bed reading over notes.  
  
There's something strange about him, aside from the fact that one is given the impression he just woke up one morning and decided to learn English. He's so far away, like his body remains in his desk but his soul is out with the clouds or in the Dark Forest, I don't know where.  
  
OCTOBER 8th, 1971~Friday You-Know-Who attacked a village near my house in Cardiff today. Said so in the Daily Prophet and Mum wrote me about it, she's real worried about me, Hera an' Perseus. A whole bunch of Mudbloods are dead now an' I'm worried for my youngest brother-Augustus an' for Mum, they're both Muggles (the rest of us tease Augustus all the time an' now I'm feeling bad 'cause I may never see him again.  
  
On a different note, Remus has the meanest brother in the world. It's ruddy difficult to believe they're twins but they look very much alike 'cept Remus has scars everywhere that I can see on his body an' Romulus (that's his name) doesn't. But today we were sitting in the library, me, James an' Remus an' all of a sudden his twin came charging out from nowhere all angry an' shouting in French I think an' you could just see the poor kid (Remus) cowering. He told us later that Romulus was accusing him of stealing his journal along with his History of Magic text, which were in Romulus's rucksack when what had really happened was the two of them switched sacks in the first place. If that snot-nosed kid had spoken English an' I'd known what he was saying he'd be worse off than Lucius Malfoy!  
  
STILL OCTOBER 8th I hate Malfoy, he's a year ahead of me an' my friends but he's decided to make our lives hell! Ever since the first day of classes when he picked up this greasy-haired kid that rode in the compartment across from me, James, his girlfriend and Remus by the name of Severus Snape. Mum and da know of the Snape family, says they're real stuck up. The only good thing that's ever come out of them is the branch that broke off and formed the Beaton clan.  
  
Back to Malfoy the ruddy prat! I hope he rots in hell for what he did to Remus. The kid was just sitting in the Library doing his homework when Malfoy walked passed and muttered something an' Remus's hair went bright pink! If it were I sitting there I would have decked the bastard but Remus just sat there an' took it. Any other kid would have cried or gotten angry but this French guy continued reading even after numerous people told him.  
  
I'll peg Malfoy for it! Funny how I wouldn't have known if I hadn't forced it out of Remus as to why his hair was the same colour as my sister, Hera's (yes, she dyed her hair neon pink).  
  
OCTOBER 20th, 1971~Wednesday Nothing, nothing, glorious Wednesday! No classes until after lunch, ha! on James, who has History of Magic with Professor Boo as everyone calls him! Remus has taken it on his shoulders to properly teach me Wizard's Chess (Hera an' Perseus both cheat when they play!) so long as I help him with Herbology, which the kid is really awful at. His hands shake so badly that he can't re-pot the plants properly an' he always damages them. I wonder why his hands shake though; does it have anything to do with him being a foot shorter than James? (He's the second smallest out of our group)  
  
OCTOBER 31st, 1971~Sunday Tonight, my sister was kind enough to tell me, there's going to be a huge banquet with sweets and the ghosts of Hogwarts (our house ghost is the Grey Lady) do special performances. I was talking to Remus an' he said he's never celebrated Halloween! Can you believe that? I've yet to meet a bloke who hasn't gone trick-or-treating but now I've seen everything. I hope he doesn't have to leave this month. Poor kid, there's always something wrong that he has to leave for.  
  
NOVEMBER 18th, 1971~Thursday I hate potions! I'm not good at it, afore I was paired with Remus an' the kid knew what he was doing but I just blunder around like an ogre. Big, clumsy an' stupid, not like Remus, he's smart. He always knows what to do when I don't-wish I were more like him. Now I'm with James an' he knows less than I do. I think Professor Saestin is a little sadistic. I mean, bloody hell, she put Remus an' the snot-nosed Snape together an' they're the best students in all of the first year! Blimey, the two of them are already done an' we're still working on chopping ingredients. I've often thought the Fates like to play around with humans an' cause 'em unnecessary troubles an' now more than ever I'm sure of it.  
  
STILL NOVEMBER 18th Well, our potion blew up. Right in the face of Professor Saestin too so although it got a good laugh to see her covered in hot purple stuff me an' James have detention an' the worst kind-cauldron cleaning.  
  
NOVEMBER 27th, 1971~Monday Reckon I best be asleep given I've got a wicked History of Magic test today but I can't. Not after what Lucius did yesterday to Remus. The kid's never done anything to the bastard! I saw it all too, Remus was sitting there, talking to-shiver-Snape! (I can't say I like his choice of companions but what are you going to do?) When Malfoy comes up all important like an' starts yelling at Remus, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" an' then he punches him right in the nose. So Remus just looks up at him through all the blood and tries his hardest to erase his accent (Malfoy's always teasin' him about it) and tells him, "I was juste asking Severoos for 'elp with ze Potions." BAM! Lucius punched him again so then I broke his nose an' James is never a person to miss out on the chance of a fight so he jumped in an' slammed Lucius to the ground while Remus an' Snape just sort of sat there watching.  
  
Now we have detention thanks to Professor McGonagall for three weeks but when all's said an' done, it was a VERY amusing day.  
  
DECEMBER 4th, 1971~Monday Christmas vacations soon! First I'm going to James's until the twenty-third an' then his whole family, which consists of him an' his parents, Faylene an' Harry an' his little sister, Ennis coming to our place. 'S how it's always been but I feel guilty fer the first time ever in my life. Remus is being forced to stay at Hogwarts while his brother goes home. I don't think his parents like him very much, but he won't say anything! The kid is a ruddy lock, but as with all locks, you only need the right key.  
  
DECEMBER 9th, 1971~Saturday Nothing to do. Remus beat me at Wizard's Chess again; Hera an' Perseus are both at Hogsmeade. My brother promised me some Butterbeer; the redhead from Gryffindor is clinging to James here in Ravenclaw. Neither of them (James is a Slytherin, his whole family is) are supposed to be here and Morgan Suthers, my best mate's girlfriend is going to dump him soon.  
  
DECEMBER 11th, 1971~Monday Seven-sodding days until we leave and I couldn't feel worse! Remus was sweet, he gave me an' James an' Lily Evans our Christmas presents because he said he didn't want to wait. A journal for each of us, mine in hues of blue an' black with a quill to match. All I got him was a lousy gift basket of Chocolate 'cause he likes it. I feel awful, I would invite him but I know Mum wouldn't be pleased at the extra company. I hope he doesn't get any kinder 'cause I would have to return it an' I don't think I could in his measure. I must wonder if he and Romulus aren't really twins at all. Romulus stays in the company of Lucius Malfoy, Avery Nott an' Severus Snape an' Remus stays with us.  
  
DECEMBER 18th, 1971~Monday Lots of Mondays, wonder why I always write then eh? Remus actually woke up at 7:00 on a holiday to come with the three of us down to the Hogsmeade station. I reckon Dumbledore's got a bit of a soft spot for the lad 'cause he wasn't supposed to be down here with us but he was allowed anyways. We (James an' I) met someone else, she's a Ravenclaw an' she sittin' in the only compartment left so we took it with her an' all. Says her name's Paschal Beaton an' Lily says her older sister-Alexis I think 's in Lily's house a year up. This girl's real smart an' real good-looking. Long, black hair, grey eyes, a perfect nose. I reckon I fancy her-sarcasm an' all. Yeah, she's quite sarcastic, when we asked if we could sit in the carriage with her, the reply was, "No, I think you ought to be destined to remain in the hall for the entire duration of the ride home." It's real neat 'cause she lives in Cardiff too, that's the city in Wales where me parents live. My mum's a baker and my pap's a carpenter an' her parents own a clothing store called "Dragon's Mirth". She reckons we should've seen each other about but I can't remember ever seeing someone so good looking as Paschal Beaton.  
  
DECEMBER 20th, 1971~Wednesday Cor, I got a rather large surprise when I came home! The whole family was there at the station; even Augustus, Athena an' Marius were there-Augustus, like I mentioned afore is a Muggle an' he'll never get to Hogwarts, poor chap an' Athena's coming the year after next. Marius on the other hand is twenty an' he graduated from Hogwarts three years ago an' works at the Ministry. He an' Perseus are real good mates but I don't know him all that well. There's nine years between us so I'm inclined to be a little cool am I not? Athena an' I are real close an' I get one well enough with Augustus, there's a bit of a barrier 'cause he's a Muggle an' I'm not but he's alright.  
  
DECEMBER 22nd, 1971~Friday I'm actually at James's. I just read the last entry and it sounds completely misguiding, my family came to get Perseus an' Hera while James's parents came to get me, him an' Lily (they're neighbours). Paschal's mum was there, she looks like the kind of person who would shoot anyone from a lower society. I s'pose it's 'cause she's a Snape (shiver) an' that family's like that. Our own Snape was all cordial as soon as we got off the train-wouldn't look at me though-I'm not part of society am I? I can't stand people like that.  
  
STILL DECEMBER 22nd We went down to the shore; James has a house right on the water's edge. I'm not allowed to say where though in case my writings fall into the wrong hands (like that would ever happen). James is real lucky to have only him an' his parents an' Ennis-it doesn't actually feel like that 'cause Lily an' her sister an' brother are always about. Petunia looks like someone stuck their wand up her arse an' it stayed there but her brother-Ivyn is alright by me. I think her mum has something for naming them after plants. Back to what we did though, Petunia just sat on James's dock but Lily, Ivyn, me an' James played tag for a long time-we're still young enough to get away with it.  
  
DECEMBER 23rd, 1971~Saturday I love nights. They're so silent you can hear the whisper of dreams upon currents of air and the snow's lustre illuminates one's mind to the point of brilliance. I wonder if Paschal looks down on the snow back home an' thinks the same. I reckon I shouldn't be up right now, nigh two in the morning but James snores like there's no tomorrow and makes it impossible for me to sleep.  
  
STILL DECEMBER 23rd Back home we go! I'll get to see Paschal an' maybe even catch her under the mistletoe! I hope I do with all my heart. She just makes me stumble over words and fumble. I have a New Years resolution already! To ask her out, even though she's in second year. Cor, I can't believe I've just met her and this is how I am.  
  
DECEMBER 24th, 1971~Sunday I met her! Apparently she an' Hera are real close friends so Hera had her over when James, Augustus an' me came in from the woods. The woods are the best-'specially 'cause when it gets all snowy it's the best place to play tag an' hide-an'-go-seek. But anyways, Paschal was like, "What are you doing here?" an' I was like, "I live here." "Oh! Of course, Hera Black and Sirius Black, I should have known," then she looked at Hera an' winked an' the giggled an' got all girly but it just made me like her more! It only took James about five minutes to realise I fancied her-damn his intuitiveness! So now his whole mission is to get us together, but I'll be damned if I don't do it myself!  
  
DECEMBER 25th, (Christmas!!!) 1971~Monday Presents!!! Lovely, glorious presents and later tonight a party! Mum says that I can try some of da's Firewhiskey this year, hehe, little does she know I already have. But, I'll play the innocent eleven-year-old who's never had so much as a sip of anything stronger than Butterbeer. I got James a poster of Marilyn Monroe an' he got me a set of Black Gobstones. Yes, I do get the pun thank-you-very-much James, an' Mum an' Da got me an owl! He's a Giant Eagle Owl, which means he's HUGE! Nearly 2.5' in height an' I've called him Oberon after the fairy king in Midsummer's Night Dream. I'm gonna use him to send Remus his Christmas present, I got him a book of Shakespeare's comedies-Athena helped me BIG TIME with that one; I'd have been clueless otherwise.  
  
DECEMBER 26th, 1971~Tuesday The party was fantastic-AND I asked out Paschal an' she said "yes!'' Then she kissed me right under the mistletoe! I Sirius Orion Black, have a girlfriend!!! Mum even gave me enough money to take her an' me to the matinee film tomorrow. Life couldn't be better.  
  
DECEMBER 31st, 1971~Sunday I was wrong--life can be better! I snogged Paschal for two-hours! She is an amazing kisser, and her hair is so soft. She's really quite intelligent, oh, who am I kidding? She's got boobs! Big, lovely boobs!  
  
JANUARY 5th, 1972~Friday Back to Hogwarts we go. This time it's me, Paschal, James an' Lily on the compartment-of course James an' Lily left when we started kissing again. Paschal says I'm a wonderful kisser! Me, Sirius Black, Casanova extraordinaire! Yes, I am conceited, aren't I?  
  
JANUARY 8th, 1972~Monday Oh well, here we are, sitting in History of Magic, dum-dee-dum what a boring class! I don't know how Remus can sit through the whole thing and take notes. Of course I'd be a dead man if he didn't, kid always lets me study off of him. I really actually feel guilty-like I should do something for Remus in return. He has to go an' visit his sick mother again tomorrow, he told me when I'd asked him if he could tutor me in Defence an' he practically bit me head off! I told Hera about him an' she says that he has boy PMS, I've no clue what that is but if it has something to do with him always getting cranky an' moody every month then I bet he does.  
  
JANUARY 20th, 1972~Saturday I hate Malfoy, I really do! An' Snape for that matter too! (Hehe, that rhymes) Snape, little Gryffindor prat, thinking he can get all chummy with Remus! They're Potions partners for the rest of the sodding year! We were re-assigned work groups an' now I'm with this kid named Peter from Hufflepuff (they put all of us together 'cause our year is so small) who makes me look good! It prolly seems odd I'm writing such words on a Saturday when we don't have Potions 'till Tuesday but Remus has decided to sneak down to the Gryffindor house just to chill with Snape of all people! Malfoy will end up killing the bloke if he keeps it up. I'm almost possessed to follow him just to make sure the slimy, blonde git doesn't make a surprise appearance but my conscience, which sounds irritatingly like James, told me not to.  
  
JANUARY 22nd, 1972~Monday I was right; Malfoy found Remus an' Snape talking an' whaled on him. Now Remus has a broken nose an' two cracked ribs. No matter, Madame McNealy-the Hogwarts matron, patched him up-good as new.  
  
JANUARY 31st, 1972~Tuesday Cor! It's Remus's birthday today an' I didn't even get him anything! Not that I knew, mind you, in fact, I only found out it was his birthday 'cause Romulus (sodding prat that he is) made a big deal of it. His parents didn't even send him (Remus) anything but he got a card from his little sister (never knew the kid had one) Auguste, 's funny how our siblings nearly have the same name. But back to my story, I'm seriously beginning to wonder whether his parents like him or not-I mean, Remus is always going to visit his sick mother, every month actually, but they've yet to send him any recognition that he exists. He's never gotten a letter from home that I know of an' his brother has his own owl to receive an' send notes. Also, Romulus gets "survival packages'' near every week but like I said, Remus gets nothing. Oh well, Perseus says he knows this great secret passage to a shop in Hogsmeade called Honeydukes where we (me an' James, maybe Lily) can get Remus some candy or sommat like that.  
  
FEBRUARY 10th, 1972~Saturday I dumped Paschal, in all honesty, we were both getting pretty sick of the whole dating thing. We're still friends though, in fact we both snuck into Honeydukes (yes, the passage worked marvellously) an' bought some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans then tried to trick each other into eating the disgusting ones. It was great fun, 'specially when James joined in an' we told him a bogey flavoured one was lime. Then Lily called us a bunch of prats, Remus was off with Snape, no doubt he'll walk in any minute now all bloodied-up. I'm starting to wonder how someone who is obviously so brilliant can be so thick as to continue trying to be friends with such a nasty person as Snape.  
  
FEBRUARY 14th, (Valentine's) 1972~Wednesday Bah, I don't like Valentines Day at all! Well, actually I do because I've a date with Xiomara Hooch, she's in a year ahead of me in Slytherin an' she's gorgeous, all the guys fancy her an' I got her. Ha! Even James, who is now single an' looking, wants a date from her. She's a wicked fast Chaser on her house team an' she's been the main reason they've won every year.  
  
FEBRUARY 23rd, 1972~Friday I have just been introduced to the playthings of the gods! Super, Industrial Strength Dungbombs!!! When placed in, say, Snape's cauldron and then one must call Remus over to include him in the joke (actually, he wasn't too happy about that) to get him out of the way and then one must observe the fine art of the Dungbomb exploding with such force that the cauldron Snape had-pewter, of course, was totalled an' so were his grease- caked robes. However, like I said afore, Remus was not happy, apparently they're quite good mates now. Of course I've another detention thanks to Professor Saestin, but they're actually not that bad (detentions I mean), James an' I are usually together so we just sit an' joke around the whole time.  
  
FEBRUARY 29th, (Leap day) 1972~Thursday Voldemort, er, You-Know-Who attacked another city near home. Mum's getting real panicky an' Da's thinking about sending the rest of the family back home to live with James's family. They're real close friends an' James has a huge house so there would be enough space. But I'm still worried, for one matter, why is Y.K.W. attacking so close to my home of all places? An' 's not just wizards an' witches he's, or should I say his Death Eaters, have killed. Just last week seventy Muggles who were taking the underground in London near the Ministry were killed alongside Cran Garggyshanks (an Unspeakable at the Ministry of Magic). Dumbledore told me, James an' Lily that he was killed on account of the fact that he was one o' the only people who knew how to control the (shudder) Dementors of Azkaban (I pray that I will never set foot there). On the other hand, Paschal an' James are going out now! I never would have thought, but of course I was wrong. Lily's in a horrid mood today an' Remus has spent most of his free time trying to cheer her up. I'm actually kind of jealous that they get along so well, it's something that I will never be privy to-no matter how badly I want it.  
  
MARCH 14th, 1972~Thursday Easter's the next holiday! I wrote Mum, who's now staying at James's place an' asked if Remus could come an' stay-course I haven't actually told Remus yet, but she said that Faylene said it was okay by her. The thing is the three of us-James included have to share his room 'cause all the spare bedrooms (yes, they have more than one) are used up but James doesn't mind. Now all I've to do is tell Remus, though I'm not sure how he will take it, the kid has a tough life, no doubt but I know he doesn't like to be patronized so how will he feel when I tell him?  
  
MARCH 25th, 1972~Monday Not, bloody fair! He can't come because he has to spend Easter with an aunt or something. An' the worst part is, it's only for one sodding day! But still, he was very adamant about it, "No Sirioos, I must veezeet my aunt." I must say, it's getting more and more difficult to notice his accent; I guess the Hogwarts way of life suits him. Romulus still has his though I don't think he cares-all the girls in our year seem to love it.  
  
APRIL 8th, 1972~Monday Transfiguration right now-I wonder if McGonagall found what James an' I put in her desk drawer.  
  
STILL APRIL 8th Yes, she found it alright! We worked real hard an' had to look all over the castle but with the unknowing aid of Remus, we found a Bogart in his trunk. I heard him shouting bloody-murder so James an' I ran up the stairs to our dormitory an' there was the little bugger hanging over Remus's head as a Crystal Ball an' of course, you don't learn how to deal with Bogart's until third year so while Remus was cowering in a corner (don't mean to sound, well, mean) James threw his bag over it an' then we put it in McGonagall's desk. In short, she opened the drawer to get some chalk an' a big, black dog jumped out of there an' started barking big time. She had no clue it was us either. James of course had a study period so he popped by (prolly said he had to use the loo) just in time to see her yell "Riddikulus!" an' the dog bit its tongue. The whole class found this hysterical so the Bogart disappeared 'cause that's what makes 'em die-laughter. She explained this to us after an' even taught us how to perform the Riddikulus charm too. James is in Defence Against the Dark Arts right now with Professor Cummings, he's alright. So it's just me an' Remus who of course is studying for Potions even though we have the rest of the day until then. I reckon I should study too; I'm something awful when it come to that subject, but you already knew that. Maybe I could get Remus to tell me his secret.  
  
APRIL 12th, 1972~Friday Lily fancies James!!! I'd never of guessed, honestly. I only found out 'cause she an' Remus were talking about it, I got a good beating from her but Remus just stood there with a slightly amused expression playing across his features. It wasn't a smile, the kid doesn't do that-I've seen him laugh once an' that was when Malfoy fell down a whole flight of stairs 'cause of a Potion he made an' I used on the slimy git. But back to Lily, apparently she's fancied him for quite some time but has never acted on it.  
  
APRIL 13th, 1972~Saturday On the Hogwarts Express, I'm really quite bored actually. Xiomara an' I broke up two weeks ago an' since then I've gone out with Marguerite Revoir but I got bored of her in a matter of days. I do believe I'm getting a reputation as a slut. I reckon it's 'cause Malfoy's taken to snickering about my 'inquisitions' near me with his cronies.  
  
STILL APRIL 13th Faylene and Mum met us at the station. James's little sister, Ennis was with them. She's a sweet kid really but tough too. She gets on all right with her brother an' with me too actually.  
  
MAY 13th, 1972~Tuesday Easter hols were alright but in all honesty I was much happier when we were back at Hogwarts with Remus and that kid, Peter who's taken to following me an' James around.  
  
MAY 20th, 1972~Tuesday Wow, there is absolutely nothing out of the ordinary going on here! Paschal broke up with James and declared that she's not going to date for the rest of the year which isn't that long. Remus is already studying (with a black eye thanks to Malfoy) for the end of year exams, convinced he'll fail when we all know he won't. James and I have played pranks non-stop to the point where every hour of our time has been taken up by detentions. Professor Saestin's been the worst of 'em all. We started untying Paschal's long braid 'cause she never wears anything else and it's bother the hell out of me and Professor Saestin was walking by and she gave me and James detention for a week solid for that.  
  
JUNE 8th, 1972~Saturday Exams are on the fifteenth and I should prolly start studying. Remus has been asking me to quiz him non-stop and you know what? His accent's almost completely gone. Of course he's going right back to his snotty, French family that doesn't even send him letters. It really ticks me off how they do that you know?  
  
JUNE 11th, 1972~Tuesday Gah! I truly and utterly despise Potions! Professor Saestin is some sadistic bitch reared from the fires of Hades! She has given us review packages to 'aid' us however, she failed to mention the entire thing was not only due before we could write the exams but it was also in Latin. A language, which I know not further than the spells we cast in school. Remus of course is ruddy perfect at it and also has his package complete. However, he refuses to lend it to me saying that I really must study of my own accord or I shan't pass! Gah!  
  
JUNE 16th, 1972~Sunday I got completely smashed last night. James used the Invisibility Cloak Faylene gave him for a Christmas a while ago and he went down to the kitchens and stole some more Firewhiskey and we all drank in the Ravenclaw common room. Paschal was dancing on one of the sofas that got overturned with her skirt hiked up so that it almost didn't cover anything! Remus was away visiting him mum though.and I was snogging everything that had a pulse, James swears I came onto him! A nasty thought I know. But now that exams are over and I'm going home on the 18th everything will be fine. 'Course I'm staying with the Potters in their huge, spacious home just as all the other Potters are too. Ennis'll be great fun to have around, she's quite witty but we all know she'll be in Slytherin-'s practically a family tradition. But she's a great kid, quite frank such as the time she pointed out the, er, tent in me pants a year ago after a lovely dream about a miss Marilyn Monroe. She's smart also; she's helped me and James on more than one of our lovely pranks. What would be ironic is if we went out.one never knows. But now school is over and not much happens during such a time so I will put away this journal (blue leather with brass bindings, wonder if mum were hinting at sommat?). I'll prolly take it out once to recap though. 


	2. Summer I Crashing waves and Docks

JULY 31st, 1972~Wednesday All right, time to recap. So far we're still at Potter Mansion as is the four remaining relatives of the Potters. They consist of James's cousins Andrea and Thennorynn as well as his aunt Marjorie and his grandfather Olric. Voldemort has killed up to one hundred Muggles and three hundred wizards-no one I know yet though. All summer we've been playing Quidditch. I'm always beater and I plan to try out for the team next year since Gregory Macalister left Hogwarts. James is a great seeker, so is his father-Harry Potter used to be seeker for the Baltimore Bats but now he works with me da at the Ministry. We saw Remus with his parents and his twin at a restaurant in Muggle London. There was a little girl with him too; she could've only been his little sister Auguste. She had the same lightly coloured hair and thin features but she looked much happier than Remus. He was miserable, his gaze directed at the floor as he trailed the rest of his family. Romulus was yattering away in French to his mother who is one of the most glamorous women I have ever seen. She carries herself the same way as Faylene but when she dresses it's for the public in creams and beiges. His father was tall and dapper with the same nose as Remus though his was slightly crooked. So they are aristocrats, 's what I had thought afore but now I know. They were all so fancy, worse than anything I've seen James's parents make him do although they're quite liberal with the dressing up. I smiled and waved but Romulus glared at me and then whispered something to his mother who snapped at Remus and made him go red in the face. I don't fancy causing him any more discomfort again. Faylene's already taken us to Diagon Alley and I've got all my school supplies. Gah! I don't feel like talking about such trivial items as schoolbooks and ink. How can I when there is a cloud hanging over my heart and soul! Ever since that day I've often felt like a spectator in some torrid affair but a spirit one at that. Unable to help, locked outside. How can a person be so unloving to their own kin? Did they not want him, or is he completely different around them. I honestly don't know. 


	3. Year II Moonlit Dances

All right, this next chapter goes out to my own Padfoot. This is from yer Snape ~.^ Also this is fer Mr. Ellingsen (we need to find you an HP nickname mate). Thanks fer making me write! Now for my thanks/retaliations: Remus_is_my_sweetie: Your flame, er, coughs review, leaves me to wonder if you're one of the old traditionalists who have a strong dislike for anything creative or new. I must say that I sincerely hope you never become a writer for it would be difficult to stand your work since I'm sure it would be so loaded with clichés the plot would have trouble surfacing.  
  
Cheese-chan: As always, thank you m'dear ^.^  
  
inugirl0621: Yes, that's right, a tent in his pants  
  
Tica: You wanted more? You got it!  
  
SapphirethePyro: Erm, what's MST?  
  
Lady Stone: Actually I wasn't trying fer AU, started to write it afore the fifth book came up but just wait, I'll fix my mistakes yet. Delena/Aneled Hupp: Glad you like them, I prefer to not think that they were all in Gryffindor.*sadistic smile*  
  
misty-twilight: Hmm, wonder what I was thinking, prolly in a philosophical mood.  
  
SEPTEMBER 1st, 1972~Sunday And here I am on the train again, this time 's just me and Remus and Lily seeing as James is, er, somewhere else (if you get me drift) with Paschal. Remus is asleep and man oh man does he look worse for the wear. His robes are so tatty yet Romulus has a brand new set as well as a brand new Moonbeam. ('S a broom, the newest one and the chosen style for England and the America's Quidditch teams). However, according to James the old Silver Bat is still better than the Moonbeam because it flies in a straighter line. Personally I think he's just saying that 'cause his parents wouldn't get him a new broom.  
  
LATER Gah! My cousin, Narcissa just waltzed in with Paschal arm-in-arm. I'm wondering if there's sommat she isn't telling me. I mean, my cousin's two years older than me so I can understand why Paschal would want to hang out with her. Also there's the aspect that Narcissa is in the same group as Lucius, Snape and her sister Bellatrix. Plus there's the fact that Paschal is, after all, Snape's cousin and her family is one of the original Fourteen, like James's so I reckon I can sort of see where she's coming from, but why Narcissa? That stuck up bitch is naught but a thorn in me side! If there really were a devil, she'd most likely be his concubine.  
  
SEPTEMBER 2nd, 1972~Monday Bloody hell! Ennis was sorted into Gryffindor! There hasn't been a Potter in Gryffindor since 1087 and he was executed for murdering the Headmaster at the time. Lily says she hasn't left her bedroom since she was placed into that house. James has been trying his best to put on a good face for her but I can tell he's really disappointed. To make matters worse, Ennis got a letter from home with her parents who were really quite upset. Harry prides his family on being pure Slytherins and now his daughter's a Gryffindor. On a slightly jollier note, I've gotten my first detention for getting into the Slytherin dormitory (courtesy of James Potter) and charmed all of the occupants' knickers, except for Jamesy of course, to rot steadily throughout the day. Unfortunately, Professor Saestin, who's still teaching despite the fact that it's rumoured she was bitten by a vampyre, caught me. I've not the slightest clue as to how she did it either. I mean, blimey, we don't even have potions today either! She just came marching up to the Great Hall (in sunglasses none-the-less) and told Professor Flitwick (my head of house) sommat and he gave me detention. I know it was her!  
  
SEPTEMBER 13th, 1972~Friday Ah, good old Friday the thirteenth. A perfectly lucky day in my opinion 'cause I just got to snog Patrice Hanson until her lips were bruised. Patrice is a third year in Hufflepuff and contrary to popular belief, not all Hufflepuffs are poor kissers. How shall I describe Patrice? Well for one thing she's not the most difficult girl to have, in good, old James's words, she's easier than a two-piece jigsaw puzzle. On the plus side though, she's got the biggest boobs I've ever seen and a cute little arse that you just want to grab. Paschal (who now spends far too much time with that cousin of hers) informed me that, "We! Patrice Hanson? She was so nasty and disgusting in first year!" To that I told her that Patrice most certainly was not anymore and she simply made a face then proceeded to walk into my girlfriend who had been listening. I honestly thought that Paschal would faint from embarrassment, but Patrice simply put her arm around my waste and motioned for us to leave.  
  
OCTOBER 5th, 1972~Friday Another year, another broken nose. This time it's mine of course but I still kneed Lucius in the balls-hard. He was going after James's father for dirtying it up with Faylene's family. He'd never pick on me, not directly because despite the fact that there are Muggles in my family the Blacks are more honoured then the Malfoys (according to Remus Malfoy or mal foi means bad faith, who'd a thunk it?). Our social standing is above and beyond theirs because out of the fourteen families we are the only ones who've not married into the Malfoys.yet. Unfortunately, Narcissa's been all starry- eyed whenever Lucius walks into a room.mother should be pleased to say the least. But I've also noticed how close Paschal's gotten to them this year.she and Malfoy get on well enough though they're tense to one another but she and Snape are the real chums in that 'group'.  
  
OCTOBER 10th, 1972~Wednesday Quidditch tryouts tomorrow! I've been training since my twelfth birthday (July 28th, I'm a Leo and proud of it!) when mum and da bought me a Moonbeam. They really are amazing brooms, fast and light and totally awesome an' I hadn't told James until now an' he's so jealous it's great! Remus just admired it with his quiet satisfaction as he ran his scarred hands over the handle and the twigs at the other end. I offered to let him ride it, but he just shook his hair ('s starting to get really long) and said, "Non, merci. I do not like flying in z'air, I much prefer staying firmly on the ground." We all had a good chuckle at this, how like him. He hasn't gotten much bigger, wouldn't place him any taller than 5'. Hell, Lily's even taller than him for crying out loud. You know 's bad when a girl's taller than you, I pray that Hera will never stay taller than me.  
  
OCTOBER 17th, 1972~Wednesday I got in! I'm the new Beater for Quidditch! James is a Seeker and, you'll never believe this though I can't believe I didn't know it before-Paschal is a Chaser for Ravenclaw! Unfortunately, Malfoy is a Beater for Slytherin and a damn good one from the games I've been studying. I've not a clue how my mind could be so consciously focused on Malfoy and not notice Paschal drifting amidst the other players on my own team. Remus currently isn't here to join in the celebrations but Selenia (the Ravenclaw captain) insists on throwing a party for all the new members (me and two giggly girls-gah!). So it is nearly eleven o'clock and I've had four bottles of Butterbeer but James (who Selenia aloud because of my protests, she quite a good looking seventh year) has downed four glasses of Firewhiskey and I dare say he's smashed. So far he's asked the entire Quidditch team, regardless of gender to sleep with him myself included. I said, "James, darling, you are very fetching but you're just not my type mate." Then he passed out. But it's all right now. The party's as good as they get and we are loud. So loud Professor Flitwick's already told us to shush but we're not listening lalalala!  
  
OCTOBER 20th, 1972~Saturday Wow, I never knew the meaning of a true hangover until Thursday morning! It didn't improve matters much that I had Transfiguration first thing with Professor 'Hard-ass' McGonagall either. Remus informed me that I even requested that he kill me. Well, I can understand why remembering the headache I had.  
  
NOVEMBER 3rd, 1972~Saturday Hehe, I slugged Lucius Malfoy right in his pretty little face. This, I think was the first time he hasn't done anything to provoke it other than be himself. He was bragging to Paschal about his many feats on the Quidditch pitch and I was in a bad mood (Remus left me and James for Snape again) so I turned around on the lawn and hit him-hard. Gods it feels great even though I bruised my nearly perfect knuckles.  
  
NOVEMBER 18th, 1972~Sunday I've been using Oberon for most of the day to owl letters to Remus; he's visiting his family this time. Odd though seeing as Romulus didn't go and he seems to be the family's favourite. I think it's quite weird how he leaves so often-every month actually. James says he thinks he's got it figured out but he won't tell me until he's certain. Bloody prat, I hate it when he does things like that.  
  
NOVEMBER 25th, 1972~Saturday The human mind is a very perplexing thing. It can solve life's mysteries and be oblivious to the most trivial things all at once. What I mean to say is that James has told me what he's got figured and now that I know it seems like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Remus is a werewolf. When James told me I felt somewhat.apprehensive. The forest we live on the edge of used to have werewolves in it when I was a tot but da and some of the other men in Gwynedd killed them all. I've been raised my entire life being told that they're foul and nasty creatures and then I find out one of me best mates is one. What really weird and actually quite scary is that I don't mind as much as I thought I would. I know Remus and he's sweet, smart with a toughness to him that I never would have noticed if I wasn't someone who woke up with him, ate with him and studied with him. He's great really and I honestly don't mind. I just don't know how he's going to react when James and I and Peter (the little mongrel overheard us talking about it) confront him. I hope he isn't hurt or scared.  
  
NOVEMBER 30th, 1972~Thursday Well, we did it. I caught Remus when he was studying in our dorm room and managed to bring him down to a private little corner of the grounds. By the lake we've made a sort of nest for ourselves out of a grove of oak trees. There weren't leaves on any of them at this time of the year and the skies were threatening rain but we went there anyways. James and Peter were already waiting for us. James was leaning casually against a tree and the Hufflepuff was resting in a branch relatively close to the ground as I stood behind Remus and nodded to James-I had wanted it to be over quickly. "We know where you go every month," Potter had stated simply. I'd watched Remus tense and then gather himself as if he were about to lead troupes into war, "I go and visit my family-they aren't healthy." "Neither are you," I'd said, it had sounded so strangled. "What do you mean?" "We know about your illness." The determination in James's eyes had been there the entire time despite the fact that Remus was trembling hard. I'd rested my hand on his shoulder and for what must have been the first time ever, he shrugged it off. "What illness?" "The moon illness," I hadn't been able to believe James when he said it with an indifference I'd not known him to posses. Remus didn't say anything but he sank to the ground and buried his head in his hands as his narrow frame was wracked with a silent cacophony of sobs. I hadn't known what else to do, so I sat down next to him. I didn't say anything but I sat and stayed and patted him on the back until he stopped. "Why are you all still here? Is there anything else you'd like to point out?" "No, I just want to know why you didn't tell us before," I'd said. Remus had looked up at me and I realised how gold his eyes really were. They aren't brown but literally an almost metallic gold, at that moment they had been shining with unshed tears. "Why would I? You will not stay my friends now-nothing will change that," then he began to get up but James put a firm hand on his shoulder. "We're still here aren't we?" "Oui.for the moment you are." "Well why would we leave?" I asked. He looked at me again with those eyes, I swear by the mother, crone and maiden that the expression in them will stay with me long after my heart has stopped beating and my body no longer pulses with life. "Because I'm a monster-I do not deserve friends such as you." Peter seemed like he was about to walk away at that; his face was quickly turning red in frustration but James beat him to the outburst. "Blimey Remus, we've known you for more then a whole year now and I would hardly call you of all people a monster! You're less of one then any of the three of us (a loud 'hey!' from Peter) so don't you dare think for even and bloody moment that we don't want to be your friends!" Remus was so shocked and the look on his face was so hilarious that I started to laugh and the other three dissolved shortly after into throes of laughter. Now we're in the Ravenclaw common room and James has his glasses off and brow furrowed as he tries to play Remus in wizard's chess but loses a piece nearly every turn. For once everything feels right and great and I really am quite content.  
  
DECEMBER 12th, 1972~Tuesday Only eight more days until we can go to James's again and this time Remus is coming with us. The full moon falls on the 17th, which is before we leave and that means he won't be at the castle with only that bastard Snape to comfort him. Instead he'll be at Potter Mansion with Faylene and Harold and Mum and Da and all the others.  
  
DECEMBER 16th, 1972~Saturday I'm not going to Potter Mansion for the holidays. I'm staying here and not moving. I want nothing more than to die-wait, that's not true. There is something I want more, I want to kill the bastards who destroyed my family. I was to maim every last person who brutally took away the life I've know for as long as I can remember and I want to watch every man that murdered my mother and my siblings die in a long, painful death. You heard me correctly, Death Eaters attacked mum, Augustus and Athena in the market. They used the killing curse, none of them ever saw it coming- maybe it was better that way. Only James and Dumbledore know so far, but sooner or later I'll have to explain why I've locked myself in the loo and why I of all people am crying. For fuck's sake, I've not cried since I was eight! But I want my mum back.I want Athena and I want Augustus.  
  
DECEMBER 18th, 1972~Monday Remus was the one who found me in the end-him of all people who didn't need to deal with me above everything else. He hadn't known I was in there, having returned from the infirmary and his excuse was that there was no water running so he used the 'Alohomora' charm and found me crumpled on the floor. He said it was like someone let the air out of me-I guess they had. But he just sat next to me, with a comforting hand on my shoulder and I found it so much easier to calm down. I guess that in the future (though I do hope it does not happen again) I should let my friends know.guess 's the same for Remus.  
  
DECEMBER 23rd, 1972~Saturday Well, I'm back home for the funeral. James is here and so is Remus (he never knew any of them but it is comforting to have him a long an' he did offer). Everyone is so subdued though I'd not expect otherwise from them and I find that I miss mum more and more. Not to say that I don't regret losing my brother and sister but I really miss mum. For the past three days we've been down at the peer but da reckons we'll move now. He wants to get a house in Muggle London-always has but mum liked this place. She always loved to swim off the docks and sometimes we'd join her. Especially when we were younger-one of my favourite memories is when I was eight an' Hera was ten an' we were teaching Athena to swim along with Mum an' my oldest brother, Marius. She was afraid of the water 'cause there were small waves and because Marius had thrown her in a few days before that not knowing she couldn't swim yet. Well mum said some of the most meaningful words I've ever known. With a small laugh she said, "Don't let life's fears weigh you down because you'll always be stuck at the bottom. You have to forget that anything could ever harm you and you'll float on the current at the top." I know 's a long piece of advice but 's helped me keep me head on straight. I reckon that piece of advice is why I've been so calm throughout this whole 'Voldemort' thing in th' first place.  
  
DECEMBER 25th, 1972 (Yuletide)~Monday I woke up today and it felt like the three ghosts of Yuletide had visited each bearing joy. I felt so relaxed an' happy-I'd slept between James and Remus that night, they've been wonderful throughout the whole thing. I'm somewhat dismayed that I'm saying this but Remus has been even better than James. James pretty much left me to my own devices but even when I wanted to be alone, Remus was there, rubbing my back like he had that one time in the loo. Now, onto presents. From Remus I got a rather elegant set of Wizard's Chess pieces-unfortunately, they seem to think that hurling insults at me is a jovial past-time. James bought me a large box of Every Flavour Beans as well as 'The Master Prankster's Collection'. Peter got me a gift certificate for ten Galleons worth of stuff at Zonko's-'s not much but from what Lily (or Evans as we call her) told me, Peter has eighteen people in his house. Various cousins, siblings and stepsiblings. I can't imagine having that sort of family.even though I don't really have much of a family to speak of. But I mustn't allow thoughts like that! It is Christmas, I'm back at Hogwarts and life could be worse. I still have da; who has found a house on Grimmauld Place. The pictures are good and it's not bad but I really would rather not move from the ocean. It's where I grew up and I know that when we leave for good a piece of my heart will forever remain with the rolling waves and calling gulls.  
  
JANUARY 12th, 1973~Friday It seems that all I have to do to deal with my loss is snog the ladies till I can't even remember who I am. A few have even asked me to go all the way though I doubt I could do that yet-I'm twelve for ruddy sakes! But at night I can still feel it in my heart like a venomous bug biting away at it. I've not cried again but when I sit up at night I can almost feel the spirits of mum and the others whispering in my ear and pushing me into the world of the living when I want nothing more to join their realm.  
  
JANUARY 20th, 1973~Thursday The full moon was four days ago and I don't think there's been a worse one than that one. Even Madame McNealy was worried when she found him. James and I saw her ushering some men carrying a stretcher in through the front door this morning while we were waiting for him to come it but he never did. Not at the usual time and then the door cracked and the matron, who had been waiting at the top of the stairs called to some men I've not seen before hurried in with Remus on a stretcher. He was bleeding very badly and quite unconscious. That was when James turned to me and said, "We have to help him. I don't know what we can do but there's got to be something, I don't think I can sit in the common room another night knowing that we're not doing anything to help him Sirius." Of course I agreed and for the past four days, James and I have been scouring the library while Remus is in the hospital recovering from a dance under the moon.  
  
JANUARY 31st, 1973~Monday It's Remus's thirteenth birthday. It's really quite funny how, looking back through what I've written, Remus's is the only birthday I've noted. Hell I even forgot to write down my own. Of course, it being in the summer (I'm a Leo thank-you-very-much) I prolly was just too lazy to take the journal out. I've forgotten James, my best mate, he was born on February 14th, a Casanova right from the start. I forgot about Ennis's on December 1st, Paschal's-December 17th and Peter Pettigrew's on April 18th.just a few months before my own. Funny how things slip through my memory like that-I used to have a sharp mind, not a detail got past me but 's been different lately. Lately I forget about stuff 'less it has to do with Remus and I honestly don't know why. I don't fancy him, that's disgusting, but he's the only person I really bother concerning myself with.  
  
FEBRUARY 8th, 1973~Tuesday Today's the day that da moves into number twelve Grimmauld Place, London, England, the World. I really don't know how I feel, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow me to go and say a final farewell though my da practically commanded it. I'm really glad I didn't have to go though, I don't think I could keep a straight face-Hera certainly didn't. She's been crying since dawn. Perseus wrote to us via his owl, Duke, to say that the moving of things went well and da has disposed of most of mum's old stuff. I think that made Hera sob even harder. In the letter there was an old book of mum's-a journal she kept right around when Hera was born up to when Augustus came into this world and my sister and I stayed up late into the night reading and rereading it until we felt as though we knew each passage by heart and then Hera handed the book to me. I don't know how or why I did it, but I threw that journal into the fire and watched as the flames licked at the old, leather cover until it was only a pile of smouldering ashes. To me it seems sort of like I was finally letting go of mum and releasing her spirit into the world of the dead through those words. I wonder if people will read these words of my own when I'm gone. Are they going to mean anything to anyone or are they all useless pieces of rubbish? Will my own children look over them when I'm dead and say, 'So that's what da was like when he was a kid-man what a hellion'. Will I even have kids?  
  
FEBRUARY 20th, 1973~Sunday James's birthday was six days ago and six days ago I asked Lily Evans out. Lily is a heart breaker-even I know that and I am man enough to admit when I'm beat. But I reckon I must be the first bloke to notice her figure, lots of lovely curves everywhere-really quite fetching. I really don't know why I'm writing who I'm dating down here, I don't care anymore. I think the only girl I've ever truly cared for would be Paschal and she is nothing more than a close friend now. I wouldn't mind having another go with her but she's fallen in with Malfoy's crowd. I would guess because she's Snape's cousin an' all but the two of them seem to be pretty hot on each other (Lucius and Paschal, not her and her cousin-that would be gross!)  
  
FEBRUARY 28th, 1973~Monday Quidditch game on Saturday. I am nervous, we are playing Slytherin, which means James and I will face off. Lily says she's going to be supporting Ravenclaw though all the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are. I reckon that they're going with the lesser of two evils. After Slytherin, Ravenclaw is the next toughest house. Surprisingly this is the first match for Ravenclaw, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff (Slytherin won, no surprise there.James is really, really good) and Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor (Snape.and I've no mind to verbally say this-is an amazing flyer. I actually heard from Marta Green that there are already talent scouts looking at him). Oh but I am nervous, I desperately want to win but what if I don't do well and my team hates me? I don't think I could stand that. I'm too used to having people around me, not like Remus who sits on the window seat, alone whenever he can get it. James is used to being with people but not intimately like me. He's used to stiff but formal gatherings in society. I don't know about Peter, I think he might be like me, what with so many relatives crawling about at his place. Somehow I don't think it's the same with him though, he gets a foul look on his face when he talks about them, especially his stepfather. I'm glad I've still got Hera and da left.I don't know where I'd be without them.  
  
MARCH 20th, 1973~Sunday Eureka! We've got it, James and I found it late last night with James's Invisibility Cloak we went down to Professor McGonagall's personal library (password obtained by yours truly) and rummaged in the tomes till we came up with the idea. Animagi, that's what we'll be! The transformation's difficult no doubt but I reckon we can do it. We magically copied the pages, thanks to Remus for teaching us the spell to do so last year. On those pieces of paper there were these images depicting transformations going horribly wrong. My favourite one is the one with a man who has a baboon's arse on his forehead. By the way, we beat Slytherin by ten points in the match. Our chasers were excellent even though James caught the Snitch, we'd scored enough points-he's really distressed about letting the team down and Malfoy (the teams captain of course) is being pretty hard on him. Oh well, I did me job and we've won.  
  
MARCH 22nd, 1973~Tuesday Well, I can't believe it but I'm actually studying for a test in History of Magic. Moon-boy (as we've taken to calling Remus) is usually the one who studies and I'm the one who figures out how to copy off of him. But this time he's laughing over something with James and they keep glancing back towards Lily. We're in the Library right now in a small corner we seem to have made ours and I really don't know what is so funny but I'm feeling quite left out that I'm not included. Oh dear gods, Lily's hair just turned bright green and I mean all of it. Even her eyebrows this time and.her skin's gone bright blue. "James Potter and Remus Lupin, when I get my hands on you!" she hollered and started chasing them around the table. This is great, even if I wasn't part of it, but now I have to wonder about how they charmed her. I've been next to Remus all day and I've never heard him say anything plus James doesn't have any classes with her today. I'll have to ask him later.prat for not including me.  
  
MARCH 26th, 1973~Saturday It was Remus's doing, James just dropped the potion into her goblet in the morning. Apparently he and Snape's time together isn't a complete waste, even though he's got enough broken bones to show for it. But anyways, he said he told the greasy git that he needed a potion to change skin and hair colour for an extra-credit assignment so Snape taught him. Then James walked by the Gryffindor table to talk to Lily and while Snape was telling him off for cross-house conversations during breakfast, he just dropped it in. Bloody brilliant that!  
  
APRIL 1st, 1973 (April Fool's Day)~Friday Truly the greatest day in the history of mankind! Even the professors clapped when James and I lit a load of wet-start fireworks in the great hall. Dragons and thestrals and a whole whack of other magical creatures were zooming about the ceiling. Snape of course got the brunt of our jokes. We charmed his knickers (Peter and Remus somehow stole them, don't ask me why or the exact details) to sprout frogs from the Y seam. Every time he wrote his name with his quills it changed his name to 'The True Git of Hogwarts' and the only spell his wand could cast was one that made him become covered in slimy, green boils. Paschal helped with the last one on the basis that if we were to get caught, her name was to remain thoroughly out of it. Lily had a fit and threatened to break-up with me, claiming that 'Severus really is a kind person. If the lot of you weren't so hostile towards him then maybe the lot of you could be friends!' Remus got kind of quiet at that but James and I were hollering and Peter was whaling on his inhaler. Lily huffed off at that and I've yet to hear from her though I reckon that we won't be dating anymore but there're always other fish in the sea. James reckons it's for the best, saying how she's nothing more than a big redhead with an even bigger mouth. I don't know why they don't get along anymore, but there is little I can do about that.  
  
APRIL 14th, 1973~Thursday Potions with James and Professor Saestin. She's been really weird this year, all skittish and such and she's been lashing out at students for so much as looking at her. Remus reckons she's had something of a horrible sort happen to her recently but I think she's just going plain nutters. Remus really is a sweet kid but he's so naïve.at least he's not self- righteous like Lily can be.I really don't like Potions; we're doing Minor Healing Potions to 'protect' us from the big bad wizard Lord Voldemort. Really he's nothing more than a great big pain in me arse. James is tugging on my sweater and looking over urgently to where Avery and Nott, two of Malfoy's boys are breaking into fits of laughter and Remus's robes have turned into a bright pink, flowered dress that fits so snugly around him he can scarcely move! The obnoxious bastards, they've no right to do that to my mate! Just cast a full body bind on the two goons and James complimented it nicely with a spell to turn their clothing the same shade and pattern as Remus's dress. Throughout this whole thing Remus has tried to remain valiant while the professor helped him out but not even she could hide a smirk. Our mate being awfully scrawny from his transformations I'd guess didn't have much in the way of muscles to show. I really hope that with the spell James, Peter and I are working he'll start to gain some weight at least.  
  
APRIL 29th, 1973~Friday I've no ruddy clue how Professor Flitwick can be so ruddy cheerful at 9:00. Remus too for that matter and Peter and James, all of them ambushed me in the Great Hall and all began talking about the next Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match. They've really left things to the last minute for my house, this month we're against Gryffindor (Evans and Snape.shudder) and next month we're playing Hufflepuff. Slytherin was our only true competitor, we have to beat Gryffindor and Hufflepuff shouldn't be a problem but we have to have 340 points between the two to tie with Slytherin. I'm glad I'm not the Seeker, Pimynne is really stressed, she's been sitting over the ruddy Quidditch game board every chance she gets. She's out practising various moves until one of the professors shout at her to get off her broom. I really don't know if we stand a chance, Snape's got a brand new broom from his father and the Hufflepuff Seeker is really good. I have to admit I'm too nervous to do much than contemplate the moves like our Seeker.  
  
MAY 1st, 1973~Sunday We won, and I beat Snape.that alone is enough to sustain me until next year's match. Oh, almost forgot to say but Lily did break up with me though it doesn't matter because as soon as she did I had about five more offers. I reckon this really pissed her off because she got all tight lipped and walked away in a huge huff.  
  
MAY 20th, 1973~Friday The preparations for our first attempt at the Animagus transformations are underway. James and I have been trying for forever to brew the potion to prepare our body. According to the book, once we've ingested one dose of said potion (Bestia Mutare to be precise) it will remain in our system for the rest of our lives and we won't need to worry about it again. Unfortunately, this potion takes several months to brew and the list of ingredients, we obtained mostly by stealing from Snape. This has also forced us to pay a rather sordid amount of attention in both Potions and Transfiguration, both classes that are equally boring. Professor Saestin is a sadistic bitch reared directly by the Devil himself with a heart made of naught but stone and Professor McGonagall must have had her wand stuck up her arse by her mother at a very young age. Her lips look as if they have stuck in a disapproving purse and I reckon that if she took her hair out of that bun her whole face would fall off. However, we're doing this for Remus and he's done so much for us that I'll be damned if I don't pay attention and start getting decent grades for him!  
  
MAY 24th, 1973~Tuesday Great, I'm in charge of actually brewing the potion. Just 'cause James got all the ingredients and Peter chopped them doesn't mean I should have to spend my precious time stirring a bunch of slop around! Though I know it's for Remus and it's not really that bad. It gives me a bit of time to think and to write. The only thing to really think about though is which girl to pursue. There's Amelia Donahue, Rakasha Mantri or Cassandra Levi, they're all gorgeous and none of them have brains. Plus they're all crazy about me. Amelia is in the first year and Rakasha and Cassandra are third years. Remus is convinced that I should give up dating for a while to focus on me exams and to select which elective courses to take next year. I really don't know which ones I should choose but my da thinks I should take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures because they're the easiest to pass (gee thanks da) and Hera says I shouldn't take any and just hand my wand over for snapping. Of course, that's Hera and she's been saying that since I was sorted into Ravenclaw, she also thinks it's a huge mistake and I should have been stuck in Slytherin with the lot of them. But that's just Hera as always.  
  
MAY 29th, 1973~Sunday Exams have been scheduled for the 15th of June and Remus is positively having kittens he's worse than Peter because the exams are two days before the full moon. Well that and he's 'lost' his Charms textbook along with his wand. James and I reckoned the lad could use a break from reviewing so we're all sitting under the shaded leaves of the oak tree. There really isn't anything to do. The third years and above are at Hogsmeade (that'll be us next year, yahoo!) and James is desperately trying to choose between Divination and Muggle Studies. See, like I said afore, Divination is really easy to pass but Professor Jotkinns is really nice and a very good teacher. I've already made my choice; I'm taking Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Cromwell is really groovy apparently; Hera says she's a glam rocker. I've seen her in the halls once or twice; she's always wearing really brightly coloured robes and tonnes of glittery make up and jewellery that clinks when she walks. I like her already! I don't really know anything about Professor Kettleburn though supposedly he's a funny person.wonder how he handles pranks.  
  
JUNE 7th, 1973~Tuesday Alright, now it's time to start studying. James and I had the misfortune of realising that the Bestia Mutare potion has to simmer for four months before it can be used. However we've already fixed that with a brilliant piece of help from Remus. He doesn't know what we're hiding and thank the gods he didn't ask what because, in case no one's noticed it is very difficult to lie to him. But anyways, there's a hard-to-reach shelf in the Shrieking Shack (where our darling werewolf goes for his transformations) that we can put the potion and a magical fire to stew for the summer months. I really hope we've not botched anything up.  
  
JUNE 14th, 1973~Tuesday Holy shite, holy shite, holy shite. Exams are tomorrow, what if I don't pass? But of course I'll pass, I mean, I've spent a whole week cramming what Remus has learned in the past month, into me head. I can't do it! If I don't pass, I could have to do second year all over again! That'd mean I'd be in Ennis's classes.I'VE GOT TO PASS!! Aaargh, I reckon I'll die from stress!  
  
JUNE 30th, 1973~Thursday Wow, more than two weeks ago I was ready to keel over but now that I'm back on the Hogwarts Express everything seems alright. Well I mean, of course it isn't alright but I've passed me exams to say the least. My highest was Transfiguration (unsurprisingly) with 380% which was only second to James's 400%. Remus hit tops in five classes (History of Magic, Charms, Astronomy, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts). I'm a little nervous though, da said that he had a surprise for us when me and Hera got to 12 Grimmauld Place and I really would rather not have any surprises. James, of course, has invited me stay with him in August and Peter is going to spend some time with Remus before they come for the last week. Until then, Remus said he's going to his family's chateau in France to associate with his relatives. Peter's going back to his family's tiny little house in the middle of Cheap Side and I'm going to go and see Marius and Perseus plus our new home. Like afore, I won't write during the summer 'ceptin' for maybe once. I also reckon I'm going to try and get back to Wales, I want to see what's happened to our old home. Da won't tell me but Marius says he'll try and get me over there. I really do love Marius, I don't know what I'd do without my big brother. Oh, I almost forgot, Paschal's taking a trip to Italy where her sister's gotten a job as the Charms professor for the Scuola di Magica in Venice. She promised to write me and send me whatever she thinks might help us with the Animagus transformations (she knows about it and has firmly declared that she wants no part in it whatsoever). Well, a good summer to everyone and I will write again soon. Sirius Orion Black S.O.B  
  
[A/N] Hope you liked it, and hopefully the next one won't take as long. I'll be out with the summer installment tomorrow most likely.gods' speed.ladyassassin 


	4. Summer II Kreaturesall of them

JULY 31st, 1973Saturday I hate my father; I utterly and completely hate and despise him! The surprise as that sordid bastard so eloquently put it was a stepmother and a stepbrother! Katriona and Regulus Devereux are the most awful people in this world. Katriona or Mother as I've been forced to call her is a nasty, short woman with greying hair and beady little eyes. She is of course, an aristocratic snob brought up in the French countryside and she came fully equipped with two houselves. Kreature is the younger one, Regulus's personal slave. Regulus, on the other hand is nasty, short with black hair and beady little eyes. He will be 'commencing his primary year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry' as Mother so eloquently put it. Fucking stupid bitch in this fucking stupid house in fucking stupid London! I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER!!! KATRIONA CICILIA DEVEREUX...I HATE YOU!! She can die for all I care. 


End file.
